Une drôle de rencontre
by MarieCeline
Summary: OS inspiré de la scène de la première rencontre de Tony et Gibbs à Baltimore. Pensées de Tony. Spoiler 8x22.


OS Tibbs inspiré de la scène de la première rencontre de Tony et Gibbs à Baltimore. Pensées de Tony. Spoiler 8x22. (Ne t'inquiètes pas, Choka, ce n'est pas un slash !)

Oui, ce n'est pas du Tiva pour cette fois. Il faut bien innover un peu :) .

OS Dédicacé à PinkBlueGreen, ma chère fan de Tibbs.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>POV TONY<strong>

Nous sommes, mon partenaire et moi, dans cette voiture, garée dans une allée miteuse de Baltimore, juste à côté d'un terrain vague. Il me parle vêtements et drague, mais moi je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite. J'ai un étrange pressentiment, comme si quelque chose d'important allait arriver d'ici peu. Je réponds à Danny que je n'en ai que faire de ses conseils. J'ai toujours appris à me débrouiller seul, et ce depuis mes douze ans. Fort heureusement, notre suspect pointe le bout de son nez, et notre conversation s'achève. Nous sortons de la voiture pour l'interpeler.

Je fais quelques pas, et vois que notre suspect discute avec un homme, qui a le visage dissimulé sous un affreux béret marron. Cet homme m'intrigue. Qui est-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une drôle d'impression en le voyant, alors que je le connais pas ?

Mais avant que je ne puisse m'interroger davantage, le suspect nous aperçois et commence à courir. Mon partenaire le hèle, puis crie '_'police de Baltimore_'' . L'homme au béret se retourne soudain vers moi. Je m'immobilise pendant une fraction de seconde, alors que mon partenaire se met à poursuivre le suspect. Je ne vois pas le visage de l'homme au béret. Je vois juste qu'il porte une mallette noire. Il voit que je suis aussi de la police, à l'insigne accrochée autour de mon cou. Il s'enfuit. Je m'élance à sa poursuite.

Je cours.

Je cours à toute vitesse pour rattraper cet homme. Je lui crie :

'_' Ne bougez plus ! '_'

Il ne m'écoute pas. J'esquisse un sourire, en voyant qu'il accélère pour me semer. On ne sème pas un DiNozzo.

Je lui hurlai :

''_ Tu ne t'échapperas pas ! J'ai des chaussures de sport ! _''

Je donne une poussée sur mes jambes qui me fit considérablement accélérer. Mais il court quand même assez vite. Je le suis dans le terrain vague, jonché d'ordures. Je gagne du terrain, chaque seconde passant. Me rapprochant enfin de lui, je l'attrape par les épaules, et je le plaque au sol. Nous nous écrasons tous les deux sur les graviers, dans un nuage de poussière. Je me tiens à présent au dessus de lui, et je tente encore de l'empêcher de fuir. L'homme m'assène une droite dans la joue, mais le coup n'est pas fort, je ne sens presque rien. Je sors aussitôt mon arme, la pointe sur lui, et essoufflé, j'ai hurlé :

'' _Je t'ai dit : Bouge plus ! ''_

Mes paroles se répercutent en écho, sur ce terrain vide, abandonné. L'homme s'immobilise, et je croise son regard.

Un regard à vous déstabiliser. Glacial. Électrisant. Bleu acier. J'ai aussitôt envie d'abaisser mon arme, tant ce regard est imposant. Je fronce les sourcils, le souffle court par ma récente course. L'homme me regarde sans ciller. Il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Je continue à le dévisager.

Il a l'air d'avoir dépassé la quarantaine, et sous ce vieux béret marron, j'aurais juré qu'il y avait beaucoup de cheveux gris. Un visage impassible, neutre, aussi lisse et inexpressif que la surface de l'eau quand elle est calme. Mais, un visage qui reflète une grande intelligence, une infinie sagesse, et un je ne sais quoi d'autre qui me donne envie de lui prouver quelque chose, et de me faire valoir à tout prix à ses yeux. Il inspire une confiance absolue, et une loyauté sans faille. Quelque chose dans sa façon de tenir sa tête droite et immobile, montre qu'il n'a peur de rien. Et qu'il n'en a que faire d'être arrêté. Une autorité déconcertante se lit dans son regard. Je suis déstabilisé pendant un long moment. Moi, Tony DiNozzo, le policier à succès et réputé de Baltimore, déstabilisé par cet homme qui côtoie un malfrat

Cependant, en examinant son regard, je vois qu'il n'est pas cet homme débraillé pour lequel il se fait passer. Il vaut beaucoup plus. Cet homme a une tête à être habillé autrement. A porter un uniforme. De l'armée peut être, ou de la marine. Il avait l'air de respecter la loi à la lettre. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je suis persuadé qu'il peut prendre quelqu'un sous son aile, et le mettre dans le droit chemin. J'ai toujours été à la dérive, abandonné par ma mère, morte quand j'étais jeune, et par mon père, qui n'acceptait pas que je sois devenu flic. Cet inconnu que je venais de mettre à terre me semblait pouvoir être un père exemplaire. Peut être avait-il des enfants, ce qui expliquerait la bonté qui s'échappe de ses yeux. Il voit que je ne bouge plus, et il s'interroge. Je le vois à la mince ride entre ses sourcils gris.

Je continue à me demander pourquoi je suis aussi perturbé par un parfait inconnu que je suis sur le point d'arrêter. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé d'être aussi déstabilisé dans l'exercice de mes fonctions. Alors que je tentai de me rappeler pourquoi j'allais arrêter cet homme qui inspirait le respect, il pris la parole, d'une voix grave, et rassurante.

_- Vous faites une erreur._

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_- Ah oui, et laquelle ? Je ne vois pas quelle erreur j'ai pu faire, à part avoir arrêté quelqu'un qui côtoie un suspect dans une affaire de meurtre._

_- Je suis aussi un flic. Je bosse sous couverture._

Sa déclaration me laisse sans voix. Ainsi ma première impression avait été la bonne. Il n'est pas à sa place, dans cette allée miteuse, allongé dans un terrain vague. Il fait respecter la loi, et l'applique. Il arrête ceux qui ne la respectent pas. Il est en fait... comme moi.

Fronçant toujours les sourcils, je le relève, et lui passe les menottes. Bien que certain qu'il ne m'ait pas menti, il faut quand même vérifier son statut en appelant ses supérieurs. Je rejoins mon partenaire, Danny, qui a réussi à rattraper Joey Peanuts, le suspect. Je fais monter l'homme aux cheveux gris et au regard glacial à l'arrière de la voiture, à côté du suspect. Mon partenaire démarre en trombe vers le bureau.

Toujours aussi intrigué, je regarde cet homme dans le rétroviseur pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Il me regarde aussi, d'un regard impénetrable, et je souris légèrement. Puis je regarde à nouveau la route, n'écoutant pas ce que Danny me raconte. Et je regarde encore une fois dans le rétroviseur.

Je suis certain à ce moment, que cette rencontre va changer ma vie.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis ?<em>


End file.
